Jonah Dreyer
Jonah Dreyer is the main Antagonist in Among the Dead and a minor one in Among the Broken. He is Voice acted by Matthew Mercer. Among the Broken Early Life Jonah Dreyer was born in Port Elizabeth, South Africa on August 17th 1986. Not much is learned about his childhood other than the fact that his family sided with the Eco-Terrorist leader Sarel Ezrom during the Johannesburg Conflicts. His parents served as foot soldiers who died during the war, while he was a labor worker at the oil rig that served as Ezrom's main compound. Dreyer makes his only appearance in Among the Broken as a minor antagonist in the last mission. As Robert Nash helps to get the workers out of the compound during the raid, Dreyer acted injured to get Nash's attention. When he approached, Dreyer assaulted Nash with a shiv but Nash managed to overpower and flex cuff before handing him off to another soldier. Syxon Career Years later after the war, its assumed that Dreyer was released and studied to become a scientist. His work as a Nanobiologist garnered the attention of Syxon, a newly created subdivision of DARPA focusing on the aftermath of the Johannesburg Conflicts labeled the War on Mankind, a black operation that raised political and civil unrest internationally. Dreyer joined Syxon and was based on the Opton Isles where he worked on Project: New Genisis as an understudy to Professor Jason Quinn. The goal of the project was to create a nanobot able to repair and reconstruct broken or dead tissue to effectively increase life spans. Dreyer, who still held his extremist views from his childhood with Ezrom, viewed the nanobots side effects of leaving the subjects half dead Virals as a gift to clean the world of the "scourge" that he grew up believing was mankind. Releasing test subject in the lab, he fled and hid in the outskirts of Crowshaw city, setting the games plot in motion. Among the Dead Following the events of the Infestation, Dreyer serves as a black market salesman based on the outskirts of Croshaw City. Knowing that Keith Grayson is immune to the Self replicating nanobots that turn people into Virals, he was wary of his initial interactions with him. He has kept tabs on the outside world and knows about the warhead that the U.S. plans to launch in order to create a tsunami that would kill off everyone on the island. Knowing that the nanobots would survive and eventually spread globally because of this, his plan the rid Earth of the "Scourge" continues. Desperation Keith first hears about Dreyer when he confronts an escaping Haddox. Haddox explains that Dreyer was a scientist that worked on the project that lead to the infestation, Keith decides to find him due to his headaches, images, and the familiarity of the name. L8r Our Inner Demons In the last mission of Among the Dead Dreyer secretly follows Keith up the tallest point in the game, the radio tower on top of Scarlet Hill. As Keith connects the device that will amplify the kill code and create and EMP affect that will turn off the warhead overhead, Dreyer jumps on him and the two begin a struggle on top of the radio tower. Initially Dreyer overpowers Keith and pins him down just as the device finishes transferring the data. Dreyer will yell at Keith telling him that the Virals will rid the earth of the "Scourge" that is mankind. When he finishes his speech, he will give Keith an option, to join him in the death of mankind or to perish by his hand. Outcome 1='Stopping Dreyer's Plan.' Keith will push Dreyer off of him and force him ontu the railing. After backing off, Dreyer will dash towards Keith, but will be impaled by the knife that Quinn gave to Keith. After being stabbed, he will shout at him as Keith pushes him off the tower and watch him fall. Keith will then activates the EMP, amplifying the kill code to kill off every Viral in the Opton Isle's and deactivating the warhead above him causing it to land harmlessly in the ocean.|-| Outcome 2='Side with Dreyer, watch as everyone dies.' If Keith chooses to take Dreyer's side, they will both watch the warhead hit the Ocean, causing a tsunami that will engulf the island and spread the Nanobots worldwide.|-| Category:Among the Dead